


Fallen Angel

by LunarPlayer16



Series: Angel Series [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Completed, Death, Dinosaurs, F/M, Family, Police, Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: Years have passed, now Paige and Angel are alone again. Or are they?
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Series: Angel Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671958
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Home of the Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, I wanted to create another part to wrap up this story fully.

“I’m going to tell you once. Put it down.” Paige hissed as she leveled the rifle at the man, Angel loomed in the darkness anger radiating off him. A growl escaped the monster as the man hesitated, he tried to stop the squirming gallimimus baby in his arms. Angel’s growling grew louder as the man glanced at the monster beside him and ever so slowly lowered the baby to the ground. The gallimimus baby took off, dashing between Angel’s legs as it rushed back to the old house, disappearing inside with ease. 

“How’d you find us?” Paige asked as her finger loomed closer to the trigger. They moved here for safety, for peace. To get away from the onlookers, the critics, the hunters, the government, anyone who wanted to do them harm. Angel moved closer to her now, the pale glow of the moon reflecting off the beasts black hide. The indoraptor’s red eyes glowed like embers in a fire as it crept around the intruder like the monster he was known to be. The man sputtered for a moment, trying to find words as Paige raised an eyebrow, obviously irritated with the whole thing. The harsh breath of the three stygimoloch came from over her shoulders as they moved forward to surround the man as well. 

“I followed…” The man stumbled over his words as the three dinosaur’s pushed forward, getting closer to him. 

“Who!” Paige growled as the man almost yelped. 

“I followed the biker.” The man spat out after what felt like an eternity. Paige clicked her tongue, thinking, they weren’t supposed to be known about, what should she do. Her eyes snapped back to the man’s as he tried to back up only to hit the body of stygimoloch before being thrust forward again. 

“The biker… the biker hasn’t been here in weeks.” Paige answered as her eyes snapped to Angel who was running his tongue across his protruding teeth. “Well now… we have a few choices.” Paige started as she lowered the rifle, and the dinosaurs backed away a bit. “You can leave and never speak of this again to anyone or I can have my friend eat you. Choice is yours.” The man took a tentative step backwards before turning and sprinting away the way he had come. 

Paige released her breath as the four dinosaur’s turned their attention to her, before she gave a small nod and the stygimoloch turned giving chase. Angel cocked his head, lowering himself to all fours as he trotted up to his human’s side. Paige smiled at the monster before running her hand against the side of his head, and turning to walk back towards the mansion. It was old, and it looked abandoned, pieces of the siding were falling off in places. The windows seemed endlessly black where you could see them through the boards. Part of the ceiling was destroyed, but the old hanger still remained. 

Paige slung the strap of her adoptive father’s rifle over her shoulder, heading towards the house as the morning dew clung to her black ankle high combat boots. Angel trotted beside her, the monster's claws digging up clumps of grass and dirt as they returned to the house. Pushing open the back door, Paige moved inside navigating the darkness expertly. Reaching the entrance of the kitchen, she leaned over flipping the light switch on, as the hall light flickered to life. Paige huffed a breath as she moved into the living room hearing the faint chirp of the gallimimus baby. She stopped, before kneeling down and gazing behind the flipped over couch. 

The baby looked up at her, slowly slinking out of its hiding spot and stopping within inches of her. Paige smiled before rubbing the baby's head and getting to her feet, having the little one follow her. She turned leading the baby deeper into the mansion, their steps resounding into the empty house. The place has been empty for a long time, at least that’s what her adoptive parents said when they moved here two years ago. It was quiet now, without them almost eerily quiet. Her boots clicked on the stone floor as they entered the diorama room. Pieces of glass littered the floor around the monstrous Triceratops skull. Paige pays it no mind as she kicks some of the glass away to allow the baby to pass without the worry of getting injured. Angel huffs a breath, gazing up at the skull for a few moments as he comes to a halt forgetting the two moving ahead towards the elevator that sat open at the end of the room. Paige turned to look at the hybrid for a few moments before giving a shrill whistle startling the dinosaur from its thoughts. 

“Come on Angel.” Paige beckons as the Indoraptor moves forward quickly, crossing the distance in only a few steps. Stepping into the elevator, Paige waited for the others to join her before hitting the button. The machine gave a hiss before slowly lowering itself down to the basement. Paige glances at the hybrid for a moment before it’s eyes snap to her as well. “You okay?” She asks as the monster gives a trill in response as the elevator comes to a halt.

The baby rushed out, crossing the distance quickly as the herd of six gallimimus cried with excitement. Paige nods towards them, as she steps out of the elevator with Angel at her side. Two Triceratops gaze up at her from where they sit at the base of the freshwater pool that she and Owen put in. The place that used to hold these dinosaurs was now their underground sanctuary filled with plants that lined the walls and soared up to the ceiling. Two Parasaurolophus poke their heads out of the water before slowly submerging themselves back in. A Stegosaurus reclines next to the Triceratops as it huffs a breath, laying its head on the ground.

High up in the rafters two Pteranodon continue building up their nest around the single egg laying amongst the branches and leaves. The Brachiosaurus and Apatosaurus munch away on the vines and leaves that have taken hold. An Ankylosaurus sleeps soundly on the other side of the pool, his comfort speaking volumes as Paige moves to where an open cell sits. Angel is by her side in a heartbeat, a growl rolling off his tongue as he moves forward, putting himself between the cell's occupant and her. 

The baryonyx raises its head giving off a not nearly as menacing growl as it tries to push itself to its feet. The series of bullet wounds and lacerations prevented it from moving much. 

“It’s okay.” Paige mumbles as she moves closer wanting to make sure the injuries weren’t infected. The baryonyx roars as Angel leaps forward, slamming the carnivores head to the ground, pinning it there so it couldn’t move. Paige is faster now as she scans the injuries over, happy they seem to be healing pretty well. “Back off.” Paige orders as Angel obeys, releasing the baryonyx’s head, allowing it to look at her. Huffing it laid its head down on the hay, relaxing as Paige moved to fill up its bowl of water. 

The thundering of footsteps echoes from the main entrance and she steps out to see what it is, bowl in hand. The three stygimoloch’s come barreling into the area, their intention clear as they move to the pool lapping up some of the water. Paige smiles as she moves over to the pool as well, dipping the bowl into the pool before returning it to the injured carnivore. Another growl escapes the dinosaur, but Paige doesn’t mind, who knows what happened to it. Setting the bowl within the baryonyx’s reach she left to go fetch food for the poor thing, as Angel trotted after her. Moving towards the entrance of the tunnel she takes a hard left to where she could only assume a monster was kept given the scratches that littered the walls and bars. Pushing open the gate door, Angel hovers at the entrance waiting for her to get whatever she needs. Moving into the makeshift storage room, she walks to the chest freezer yanking it open and grabbing two frozen deer legs. Tossing one to Angel she shuts the gate behind her, and goes to give the baryonyx the other. The carnivore stares at her as she drops the deer leg within its reach before turning and walking out of the cell. 

The three stygimoloch are at her side in seconds as she heads towards the entrance of the bunker, hitting the switch at the side, the doors closed for the day. Her three guards huff as the few streams of the morning sun disappear behind slabs of metal and concrete. The dinosaurs fall silent as they turn back heading to the rest of their makeshift herd. Angel trots over to Paige the last bone from its meal still in its jaws as they move to the cell where the baryonyx laid. Quietly, Paige shut the cage enough to make it believe it was locked in. She didn’t want to lock the carnivore in but she also didn’t want it to eat the other occupants of the bunker. She checked on the other dinosaurs and once satisfied that they would all be set until dusk, only then did she and Angel head towards the elevator. 

The two walked in silence, not wanting to break the quiet world as they walked. Angel’s claws clicking on the hard floor as he walked his attention snapping between Paige and his feet. She often wondered what her partner thought about, she wished that he could speak like a person. Paige could almost imagine his voice, deep and gravely, almost scary sounding but with a sweetness that he only really held for her. Shaking her head, they stepped into the elevator as she hit the button and it creaked into motion. A small rumble escaped Angel, getting the twelve year old to look up at the dinosaur. 

“I know… I miss them too.” Paige whispered as she reached out to stroke the hybrid’s neck getting it to hum at the touch. The elevator stopped as they entered the diorama room and the streams of sunlight broke through the destroyed glass ceiling. Owen said that is where they first met Angel and it had nearly been the beasts doom. The glass had broken under his and the other raptors, Blue’s, weight. How Angel got out of it with only an injury to his arm, Paige had no idea. 

Together the two moved out of the room, heading towards the bedrooms as silence overcame them again. The hallway was vast, a series of doors littering it, but all were closed except one. Paige stopped outside the open door, her eyes trailing the door across from her. Maizie’s room, almost untouched from when the three left two months ago and never returned. Dust clung to the solid wood door, and the sadness seemed to emit from it only for Paige to huff a breath and step into the room that had become hers. It was always comforting, with plush fabrics, soft features, and warm colors. Angel moved to the bed, dropping the bone by the side to eat later before leaping up on the mattress with ease as he settled himself, before waiting for Paige to change and get ready for bed.

The twelve year old quickly gets changed and brushes her teeth, before her feet carried her over to the desk pushed just below the window. Flicking on the radio she listens to the static for a few moments before finding the station she needs. Voices filter across the radio as they discuss their different trading routes and mishaps on the water. Her eyes trail the desk, noticing all the scribbling marks on the sticky notes and crumpled up pieces of paper with failed leads. A soft coo comes from the bed, dragging her mind back to the present, as Angel cocks his head at her. 

A soft smile crossed her lips as she moved forward, her arms wrapping around the monster's neck, her head pressing against its warm body. Bracing her up, Angel lowers his head against the back of her neck as the teen climbs in bed. Climbing under the sheets, she doesn’t remove her arms from the dinosaur’s neck as they settle down for the day. The day was going to be long and bright. 


	2. Intruder Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has broken into the mansion

In truth, Paige should have expected it. There was a reason Maizie and her mother had lined the property with motion sensors to alert the mansions occupants in case of trespassers. Paige threw on a shirt and her leather jacket, before scrambling for the rifle as Angel rushed to grab her boots. Slipping on pants she practically bolted from the bedroom, with Angel giving chase her shoes in teeth. Paige expertly loaded the silver weapon in her hands as she sprinted down the hallway, back towards the diorama room. Surveillance, she needed to see the cameras. Skidding around the corner, she moved to one of the displays leaping over the fake knee high dinosaurs before stopping beside the hidden desk, her eyes scanning the screens quickly. 

It was late afternoon, at least she had gotten sleep. Sometimes she wasn’t even that lucky. Angel dropped the boots beside the monitors as Paige grabbed the first one, setting to work slipping the boots on as she hit the mouse scrolling through the video feeds before finally coming upon the one she needed. A car sat at the front of the building, a father and son were getting out of the vehicle as they seemed to speak. What were they doing here? 

The man was well built and wore a white shirt showing off his muscled dark arms. The boy was skinny, coming barely up to the man’s chest and he wore a bright red jacket. Paige smiled at least the boy would be easy to spot if and when they entered the mansion. The two started up the large stairs as Paige tightened her grip on the gun and with a wave of her hand, Angel disappeared from her side. The dinosaur would take care of itself, he’s done it a few hundred times before this was no different. 

Paige left the monitors, returning to the main part of the diorama room as she moved towards the direction of the two newcomers. She could hear the soft voices as she slipped into a side room, flicking off the main lights of the building. A rattle came from the door, as it swung open a few minutes later. 

“Be careful, Ethan.” A deeper voice said as footsteps echoed through the hall. 

“Dad this is so cool! How come no one comes up here?” The boy, who Paige assumed was Ethan, said. A small laugh escaped the father as they started forward, the click of a flashlight rang before the white beam filled the hallway. 

“It was overrun with dinosaurs, years ago. No one has wanted to come back because of that. Though I’m almost certain they are all gone, people haven’t reported any dinosaurs in almost a year now.” The father answered as Paige tightened her grip on the gun. They were from the nearby town, of course they were. Why would random people come up here? 

“Can we go this way?” The boy said as he jumped over a fallen piece of furniture as he came into Paige’s view. The boy was smiling brightly, his eyes searching every surface as he tried to gather all of it in as quickly as possible before they moved to the next area. 

“Just be careful. I don’t know how stable this place really is.” The man answered as he walked into view. Ethan led his father toward the diorama room as Paige crept out of her spot, she needed to stop them from getting to the elevator. Silently, she followed after as the two looked at the towering dinosaur bones that littered the room. 

“What happened here?” Ethan asked as he looked down at the shards of glass that littered the floor. The man walked forward examining the glass before gazing up at the skylight that used to stand far above their heads. Paige took a tentative breath, before moving out of her hiding spot raising the gun towards them. 

“Who are you?” She growled getting the two to whip around. The man pulled a pistol from his belt as Ethan moved behind his father. The man blinked a few times before his eyes fully adjusted to the dark that Paige was standing in, and his face contorted in confusion. 

“You… you’re a child.” The man whispered as Paige held back the anger that rose in her throat. 

“I said, who are you! And what are you doing here?” Paige snarled as her finger loomed around the trigger. The man hesitated, before very slowly lowering the pistol but he didn’t return it to it’s holster. 

“My name is Jon. I’m a police officer, can you put down the gun? We can talk this out.” Jon said in a voice far too calm to relax Paige, so she didn’t lower the weapon. “What’s your name?” 

“I asked you first…” Paige answered. Jon hesitated for a few moments before glancing at his son behind him. 

“This is my son, Ethan. We don’t want to hurt you.” Jon said as he took a tentative step forward getting Paige to put her finger on the trigger. 

“Get out.” Paige snapped. 

“Alright, we’ll get out but tell us your name first.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Get out!” Jon returned the gun to it’s holster, his hands raised into the air slightly, palms facing her. 

“I promise we aren’t going to hurt you.” 

“It’s not me I’m worried about…” Paige said before cursing herself. She could feel Angel’s gaze on her, waiting for her signal to attack if necessary or to just scare if the situation demanded. 

“What do you-”  _ BANG _ ! Paige fired the first round into the floor a few feet from them. The barrel of the rifle moved to them as Jon ripped the gun from its holster again his hand slightly shaking as his other pushed his son back behind him. 

“No more! Get out!” Paige screamed as a soft alarm filled the room and panic slammed into her chest. She needed to see what was happening downstairs, she needed to get downstairs! They wouldn’t cause any harm right? What would Claire say? “I don’t have time for this.” Paige said as she lowered the gun before sprinting past the two heading towards the elevator. Angel knew many ways down into the bunker and he could take care of himself, something that many of the other dinosaurs couldn’t do. 

“Wait!” Jon and Ethan chased after her as she skidded into the elevator before striking the button. They slid into the elevator just before it started moving and Paige let out a groan. 

“I just tried to shoot you. Why are you following me?” Paige hissed as her anger died, turning into concern as they started to descend. 

“You're here alone and you’re a kid.” 

“I’m not alone!” Paige growled as the elevator dinged allowing her to exit as the roaring of the herbivores echoed. Her feet carried her quickly down the hallway, the roars growing louder as she got closer before her fast walking turning into sprinting. She rushed out into the main area, her attention immediately turning to the issue at hand. The baryonyx was standing and trying to catch a gallimimus but they were far too fast for the injured dinosaur, it walked with a limp. It’s tail lower than it should be and its arms only sort of worked. It wasn’t hungry, Paige could tell that much, it was scared and it could work the others into a stampede. 

Raising her gun she fired a round into the wall getting the carnivore to roar not in anger but fear as it tried to back up, it’s back hitting the wall. A stygimoloch charged forward hitting its right leg, knocking the baryonyx to the ground and landing on its side. The dinosaur attempted to right itself as the two other stygimolochs put themselves between the carnivore and the others. 

Paige pushed her way past the gathering dinosaurs trying to get to their leader as she walked forward crossing to the three guards. Her fingers grazed the side of one as it took a few steps back with its siblings following after only a few seconds later. The baryonyx growled as she grew closer but there was little strength to the threat display as Paige stopped in front of the beast. 

“You’re okay.” She whispered as she squatted down beside the beast. It lunged a bit forward so its teeth could sink into the twelve year old and it would have. If not for Angel. The indoraptor charged out of the darkness slamming the baryonyx’s head to the ground effectively pinning it there. The carnivore gave a pained moan as Angel pressed on its still healing wounds, a shrill whistle from Paige was enough to call the hybrid off. Paige stepped closer, her fingers just lightly touching the baryonyx’s snout as the dinosaur huffed and puffed. “You’re okay… I promise, you’re safe here.” She muttered as the dinosaur gave almost a soft coo in response. After a few minutes, Paige scooted closer, her hand fully on the carnivore’s nose as it hummed at the touch. Glancing over her shoulder, she spied the two intruders as they stood in the hallway watching her. Licking her lips, she gave a shrill whistle as the dinosaur’s dispersed. The three stygimolochs sitting down around the baryonyx in case it tried anything again. 

“He’s asleep, and they won’t hurt you.” Paige said as she turned to look at the two. Ethan was the first to step into the area, the attention of all the dinosaur’s suddenly on him as he cautiously moved to Paige’s side. Jon was a bit more fearful either because of the towering monsters that seemed to surround him on all sides or perhaps it was Angel as he loomed just behind the fallen carnivore. Angel’s footsteps were silent as he paced, his attention never leaving Paige as he patrolled his little spot. After a few minutes, Jon was kneeling down beside her as she smiled. 

“So… this is what you meant.” Jon muttered as he watched the baryonyx’s stomach rise and fall in a steady rhythm. 

“Yeah… No one comes around here… I just assumed…” Paige started only to be cut off by the adult. 

“You thought we were here to hurt them.” Jon answered. “It’s okay.” Jon smiled as Paige rubbed her hand on the carnivore’s nose trying to relax it as much as possible. 

“I guess… I’m Paige.” Paige stated as Jon nodded. 

“Can I touch it?” Ethan asked, getting the twelve year olds attention. She smiled before shaking her head no. 

“Not him but,” Paige looked at one of the stygimolochs beside them before patting the cement getting the herbivore to look up at her, “you can pet him.” Paige stated as the stygi pushed itself to its feet, the faint blue of his skin mixing with the cement below. The stygi lowered his head allowing the boy to pet the dome of his skull and he almost gasped at how hard it was. 

“This is a stygimoloch, right?” Ethan asked as Paige nodded. 

“What’s this one then?” Jon questioned gesturing to the dinosaur that Paige was still touching. 

“A baryonyx.” Ethan chirped as Paige smiled brightly. 

“And that one?” Paige asked, gesturing with her free hand towards the stego who was getting water from the pool behind them. 

“A stegosaurus, but what’s that one?” Ethan pointed towards Angel who was still pacing, his attention snapping between the three humans he seemed almost uncertain. Paige licked her lips before pulling her hand away from the baryonyx and getting to her feet. Angel moved quickly around the fallen dinosaur before practically rushing to his human, pressing his head against her chest giving off a small hum. 

“This…” Paige stopped as the indoraptor pulled himself away from her chest before throwing his head back in a roar. The other dinosaurs answered his calls a few seconds later as they all followed after the example of one of their leaders. She stepped forward putting her hand to his neck getting the carnivore’s attention. “This is a hybrid. He’s my best friend.” Paige smiled as the indoraptor snarled at the two other humans before turning and trotting away down the tunnel. 

“He… seems nice…” Jon muttered before moving to Paige’s side. “Are you here alone?” 

“My mom, dad and sister still haven’t returned. They were out looking for a specific dinosaur and they never came back.” Jon ran that through his head as Angel came back holding a deer leg in his jaws and promptly sat down beside Paige, starting to eat. “Intimidation… just ignore him.” Paige said as Angel gave a huff. 

“What are your parents' names?” 

“Claire and Owen Grady.” Paige informed Jon's face fell a bit. 

“Um… Paige, Owen and Claire Grady were thrown in jail for stealing dinosaurs from the government.” Paige didn’t recoil at the news, in truth, it barely phased her. She knew what they were doing was illegal but they couldn’t allow it to keep happening. The government was killing these dinosaur’s for existing, or they were being sold off to the highest bidder to be used as weapons or hunted for profit. 

“We’d get caught eventually.” 

“Paige, this is illegal.” 

“I don’t care.” Paige snapped back. “I will not stand aside like everyone else and watch people kill and torture these innocent dinosaurs.” 

“Paige, I know that your family was trying to help but-”

“But. But what! They are going extinct again, after we brought them back to life. It is our responsibility to keep them safe and alive. Yet everyone just wants to kill them because a few terrible people came and screwed it up. Well guess what, I’m not going to be stopping anytime soon. So… GET OUT!” Paige shouted as all the dinosaur’s got to their feet, huffing and puffing at the roar of their protector. 

“Paige.” 

“I will only tell you one more time! GET OUT!” Angel charged forward stopping inches away from the two men as he roared claws clicking and teeth chomping. Jon grabbed Ethan rushing back to the elevator as they disappeared up only a few seconds later and Paige calmed herself as best she could. A growl escaped her as she turned on her heels, before looking down at her watch noticing it would be getting dark soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. I really hope you are all enjoying the story so far.


	3. Sweet Treats and Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige goes for a food run

Paige is more than experienced enough to keep her cool as the dinosaur’s graze in the darkness. She may not be able to see them all but she trusts them not to leave the property. She leans her back against Angel’s side as they sit on the stone wall that overlooks the area. Her feet dangle over the edge as she swings them slightly, feeling the cool breeze sting at her face. The hybrid hums in content as his eyes scan the territory making sure that all were accounted for, since his human couldn’t see that far.

“Do you think they’ll be killed?” Paige asked, getting the raptors' attention. He blinks at her before cocking his head in confusion at the statement. “Mom and dad, do you think they’ll kill them? I don’t see why they would but I don’t know… I hope Maizie is okay... “ Paige whispers as Angel gives a low trill in response. Paige can’t help but smile at the noise as she runs a hand through her long hair, brushing some of the fly aways from her face.

“Do you think they’ll ever come back?” Angel huffs a breath as he lowers his head on her lap so she can stroke his rough skin. “Who knows. They might have told them where we are.” Paige laughs as she pushes the thought out of her mind. They would never do that, they would never be so cruel to do that.

Her stomach rumbled, breaking her from her irrational thoughts as she pushed herself to her feet. She ran out of food yesterday, she would have to make another swing down to town. Walking around Angel she moves to the dirt bike that was parked closer to the building, grabbing the black helmet she slipped on before sliding the goggles into place. She mounted the dirt bike, turning it on as she pulled the throttle before zooming off into the night. Angel doesn’t bother to move knowing she will return soon enough as the twelve year old flies down the driveway heading towards the nearby town. Veering off the path, she disappears into the woods, the bright beam from the bike guiding her way. A beating of wings catches her attention as she raises her head up to the sky as a pteranodon soars above her. She focuses her attention on the woods around her trying to drive without crashing into something.

The pteranodon always accompanies her, he’s always an extra presence in the night that helps out. She pulls into a field just above the town as the dinosaur lands beside her and shakes its head trying to get some of the dew that clung to the leaves off itself. Paige hums as she thinks about where to go before driving off again as the flying dinosaur soars after silently. It doesn’t take them long to get to town from there, as Paige flips off the bike and hides it along some trees. She pulls the seat up, opening the compartment underneath before grabbing out the rolled up duffle bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She starts her trek to the grocery store, grabbing for the small contraption in her bag. Once at the store she set to work on opening the power box. The pocket knife quickly breaks through the lock before she yanked it open. Her fingers rushing along the switches as she finds the one she’s looking for. Flipping it, she quickly shuts the box before moving to the back door as the pteranodon lands on the top of the building. It’s eyes are ever watchful as she gets through the lock on the door and slips inside, hearing no alarms sound.

She leaves the door open a bit, allowing the flying dinosaur to see her as she sets to work raiding what she can. Grabbing cans of food she starts to dump them into her bag, not really paying attention to what she grabs. Soon enough half the bag is filled with canned food, and she moves forward as she snatches boxes of cereal. Her eyes trail the different items as she heads towards the snack section. Grabbing a handful of water bottles she dumps them in the bag before yanking out some nuts. Huffing a breath she continues her raid as she moves from aisle to aisle, snatching everything that she can fit into the bag. Once satisfied, she slings the bag on her back and heads towards the exit. Sliding out into the cold night she looks up at the pteranodon as it watches her from above.

“Meet you at the bike.” She whispers before shutting and locking the door. The bird took to the air leaving her behind to flip the power box back on. She moves towards the direction of the bike before making a small turn and moves towards a fenced in house. Setting the bag on the ground, she scrambles over the wooden fence taking care to be extra quiet. Landing on the other side, her eyes darted up to the dark windows of the small house. An outside light flicks on as she approaches, causing her to stop in her tracks but no movement comes from the house. She moves swiftly to the back door as a small cry escapes the open window above her and her eyes dart upwards. A black cat stares down at her, its eyes locked on her. A small bell is attached to the pink collar that wraps around its neck and it’s green eyes stare back at her. Stepping up on the back porch she moves quickly to the wooden box that sits on the railing. Grabbing the lock she pulls it open before opening the small container and looking inside. A silver pan catches her eye as she drags it out of the box, and she scans the pan’s contents over.

Her heart nearly sinks at the sight of it as the white frosting pops against the dark world around her. Happy Birthday Paige. Is written in bright blue icing and her mouth goes dry as she stares at the cake in her hands. Looking back up at the cat, she gives in a small smile wishing she could thank its owner properly. Setting the pan down and grabbing the cover and placing it on so it doesn’t ruin the frosting. She notices the small piece of paper and pen sitting underneath where the pan had been sitting. Writing out a note she tucks the pan under her arm before returning the paper to its place and slipping out of the yard.

The ride back to the mansion was calm as she pulled up beside the house, hiding the bike Angel raised his head from where he sat. Dropping the bag on the ground, Paige made her way to the hybrid as it watched her carefully remove the lid to the pan. She stared down at the cake for a few moments as a soft smile crossed her lips and she ran her finger in the frosting.

“Happy Thirteenth Birthday.” Paige whispered as she licked the icing off her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	4. Just One Small Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Angel go hunting... sort of...

“Don’t you dare.” Paige hissed at the baryonyx as it growled at her, its eyes locked on hers as she sat in front of it. It’s tail swung behind it as it watched her like a cat stalking its prey. In her hand sat a can of spaghetti and at her feet was a deer leg almost dethawed as the monster licked its lips eagerly. 

“Don’t!” Paige ordered as the carnivore snarled but obeyed the command, as it sat down watching her for a few moments. Angel hovers behind her, his presence always at her back as the other dinosaur’s move around the sanctuary. A small smile crossed her face as the dinosaur sat in silence. “Alright, it’s all yours.” Paige stated as the baryonyx rushed forward scooping the deer leg off the ground in a single swoop. A huff comes from Angel as Paige turns to look at the hybrid as she grabs the spoon shoveling some of it into her mouth. 

“He’ll be fine.” Paige stated as she turned patting Angel on the neck as they moved back into the sanctuary. “Don’t get your spines in a twist. The stygi’s will take care of it if anything happens.” Paige reassures as they move around the small pool of water, as some of the dinosaurs give calls. “Anyways, we’ve got time to kill.” Paige said she ran a hand over the hybrid's neck as it cooed in response to the touch. 

The two headed towards the elevator as the hybrid hums in response, guiding the way back towards the upper half of the mansion. The ascent is slow, and quiet as the two stand in a comfortable silence. 

“So…” Paige said as she rolled on her feet. “What do you think about fish for dinner?” Paige asked as Angel gave a huff. “Alright. Alright… You want to go hunting before we have to go?” Angel yawned as Paige rolled her eyes. “Okay then what do you want? I can’t have my partner starving while we are out.” Paige teased as the hybrid clicked its claws on the ground thinking. 

A small snarl comes from Angel as Paige raises an eyebrow at the dinosaur. The elevator comes to a halt, as the dark dinosaur slips out of the small space crossing the dark room with ease. Leaping up on the back of the triceratops skull, a soft noise rolls from the beast's throat. 

“Where the hell am I supposed to get chicken?” Paige asked as the indoraptor gives a small trill. “Don’t give me that noise, you begging isn’t going to change the fact that we can’t go raid that farm again. We already have the farmer on high alert.” 

A roar escapes Angel getting Paige to groan. “I can’t get you chicken, I’m sorry.” Paige stated as the dinosaur huffs before dropping back to the ground. 

“Can’t you just not complain like the others? You know I kind of like it when the herbivores can feed themselves!” Paige yelled as Angel mimicked the noise. “Oh, stop mimicking me. You big baby.” Another roar escaped the hybrid as Paige rolls her eyes. 

“Learn to deal with it.” Paige stated as she headed towards her bedroom, she heard a puff from the dinosaur as he followed after his claws soft against the carpet. Stepping into her room, she shoveled another spoonful of the pasta into her mouth before moving to the radio. It crackled and whispered the voices quiet, as she glanced at her notes.  _ 1 a.m. _ They had a few more hours to kill, before the ship landed and they could get what they needed. Angel huffed as he leapt up on the bed settling amongst the blankets. 

“Chill bud.” Paige whispered as she finished off her can before moving to the dinosaur her free hand running up along his face. Her fingers danced against the coarse hide as the hybrid hummed as she trailed up to the back of his head. “How about rabbit?” Angel’s eyes opened as it huffed before pushing himself off the bed. 

“Is that a yes?” Angel grumbled before trekking out of the bedroom with Paige on the dinosaur’s heels. He heads down the hall away from the rest of the mansion as he swings open a door at the far end of the hall pushing into the butlers kitchen. Paige quickens her speed catching up the hybrid within a minute and pulls open the freezer door digging out the whole rabbit and tossing it to the raptor. Angel catches it with ease, practically downing it in a single bite as Paige sets to work cleaning out the can and spoon she was using. 

“Chew your food.” Paige stated as Angel ignored her before swallowing the rest of the rabbit. Paige grumbled under her breath before finishing up her cleaning and heading back towards the bedroom. Angel nudged her, pushing the teen off balance getting a small smile to cross her face. 

“Oh don’t you be doing that now.” Paige teased as Angel pushed her again. Paige stepped closer to the dinosaur bumping his arm with her shoulder getting the hybrid to stagger for a moment. A soft noise escaped the creature as Paige laughed. “You started it.” Paige beamed as they moved back to the bedroom. Angel grumbled trotting past the bedroom causing Paige to stop, before following after the hybrid. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Angel responded with a snarl before crossing the diorama room with ease. 

“Wait, no.” Paige sprinted to get ahead of the dinosaur as she put her hands against his chest trying to stop him. “You can’t go.” Paige stated as Angel kept walking. Paige’s boots slid along the stone floor as they hit the hallway causing her to stumble allowing the monster past her. 

“Angel, you can’t go. We can’t get caught.” Paige rushed after the dinosaur as it groaned in response and slid out of the mansion door before starting down the front steps. “Angel I- Wait for me you stupid monster!” Paige yelled as she burst through the front doors and jumped on Angel’s back, getting the hybrid to growl. 

“Oh, chill.” Paige stated as she sat up, moving her chest off the dinosaur’s neck. “If you want to do it, you have to do exactly as I say.” Angel stopped his growl ceasing as a soft trill rolled from his throat. “Can I at least go get my bike?” Angel ignored her as he started moving again as he took a hard right heading into the woods as Paige groaned, lowering herself to the dinosaur’s back. Twigs and leaves wiped past her head as they started to pick up speed, she knew she wasn’t that big but she thought she couldn’t ride on his back anymore. Well he proved her wrong, as he slowed his pace when they came upon a hill. The scent of the chicken coop filled Paige’s nose as Angel came to a halt, his attention focused on the silver building below him. The dinosaur’s tail swung as he slowly and carefully started to pick his way down the hill and Paige pressed herself as low as she could against his back. The spikes on his body were digging into her chest but she bit her lip choosing to ignore the pain that seemed to roll through her. 

“Go to the back.” Paige whispered as Angel angled his descent down the hill away from the farm house. The hybrid creeped forward taking care to not step on anything as they reached the edge of the coop. He peeked around the edge looking to see if there was anyone or anything around. Sliding from the dinosaur’s back, Paige crossed to the door as she dug the hair pin out of her hair and grabbed the padlock. Paige set to work as Angel kept a lookout, his body still as his eyes scanned the world around them. A faint tick brought Angel’s attention to her as she opened the door, but stood in the entrance. 

“Only three.” Paige hissed as Angel huffed his tail lowering a bit. Paige stepped aside allowing the hybrid past as the cry of the chickens ring into the air. She could hear the snapping of bones but Paige refused to watch the monster as he feasted, she knew he wouldn’t take only three. She gazed down at the silver watch on her wrist waiting for the beast to finish his meal. 

A loud bark broke her from her thoughts as she looked over her shoulder to where Angel was picking his way back to her, a live chicken in his left claw. Slipping out of the coop, Paige slammed the door and shut the padlock as another dog bark joined the first. Angel lowered himself to the ground, as Paige clambered on her back before the two darted off into the undergrowth. 

“Lose the scent.” Paige muttered as Angel rumbled back. He turned away from the mansion heading towards a small pond that wasn’t super far away. Slinking into the pond, the monster raised the squealing chicken upwards as he lowered himself into the water. Paige grabbed the bird out of the hybrid's hand as Angel crawled on the edge a few moments later. Shaking himself, he started back towards the mansion as Paige tried to keep the chicken quiet. 

“You're so lucky I love you.” Paige whispered as Angel gave another grumble as they approached the mansion. Getting off of Angel’s back, the two entered the building locking the door tight behind them. Angel tried to grab for the chicken as Paige hissed at him not to, as the hybrid growled back sitting down on the ground. Paige bent down, putting the chicken on the ground as Angel watched it intently, and Paige held up her hand stopping the monster. 

“Let it run a bit.” Paige stated as Angel hummed back in response as the bird took off down the hall. “Angel,” The dinosaur’s head turned towards her, “fetch.” Angel rushed after the chicken, a roar ripping from his throat as the chicken screamed in panic, sprinting away from the monster. Paige crossed her arms as she watched the two disappear from sight and she released her breath. It was going to be a busy night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys. I really hope your all enjoying this story so far.


	5. Stalking In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Angel have a new dinosaur to deal with.

Paige leaned on the handles of the bike and the binoculars over her eyes as she watched the ship unloading its cargo. So far no cages, but she trusted her intel. Angel loomed behind her, his shadow always a comforting presence. The three stygimolochs sat beside her, their attention locked on the boat in front of them. Paige bit her lip as she watched the cargo container after cargo container got unloaded, her intel couldn’t be wrong. Paige lowered the binoculars as she huffed, feeling the hybrid's breath on her neck as his head came into view on her left. 

“It’s another failed lead.” Paige hissed as she tucked the binoculars into her backpack. “Let’s get out of here.” Paige ordered as the stygimoloch got to their feet. Angel huffed as he stepped back allowing Paige to get off the bike and starting to push back into the woods. 

A shrill cry echoed upwards from the ship, causing Paige to halt. Angel gave a low growl as the high pitched cry roared into the air, the raptors voice echoing. 

“No way.” Paige whispered as she parked the bike against a tree. She moved back to the edge of the hill they were standing on, digging the binoculars back out from their pocket. She scanned the boxes finding the one that was shaking as people tried to control the swinging container. Another growl rolled from Angel as Paige gave the hybrid a small look. 

“You have to deal with it.” Paige ordered as Angel huffed, his eyes narrowing a bit as she waved her hand and the three stygi moved away from them disappearing into the forest. Returning the binoculars to their space she slung the rifle off her shoulder raising the weapon up towards the lights hanging above the workers. 

“On my mark.” She waited as she heard Angel shift behind her preparing himself. She watched as the workers moved the container downwards as a truck backed up into the area. The bullet soared as it struck the first of the lights before Paige shifted the gun to another, as another bang filled the air. Angel rushed forward as the lights started to disappear shouts escaped the workers as they stopped the moving of the cargo. Glass shattered downwards coating parts of the ground as the last of the lights broke raining shards. Raising the gun, Paige started moving forward as quietly as she could. The drivers of the truck got out pulling guns from the vehicle as they went. 

The first of the stygi moved forward slamming into the driver of the truck, throwing him backwards into the door of the vehicle before it darted back into the darkness. More voices and screams filled the air as another man was tossed into the air before slamming into the ground. Gunshots rang out as Paige fell to her knees reloading the gun as she fired a shot into the bobcat that was holding the container. The man inside screamed as the bullet dug into his shoulder before he scrambled from the seat. 

“The hell is happening!” A voice shouted as more gun fire filled the air and screams echoed. Paige moved again getting to the first of the containers as she raised the gun upwards moving closer to the truck. 

“Freeze!” A voice yelled from behind her and Paige turned to see a man waving an assault rifle at her. Paige didn’t move as the man stepped forward, his gun raised towards her. She could barely see the darkness behind him move. “Who the hell are you?” The man growled as long black claws stretched out around him, just out of his view. White teeth almost glowed in the darkness as red eyes stared down at the gun wielder. Paige smiled, as the man shifted a bit uncomfortable with the appearance of a child. The claws ripped forward, yanking the man backwards knocking the gun from his hand, he screamed as Angel dug his teeth and claws through flesh. Paige spun raising her gun once more as she fired off another bullet, having it hit its mark in the bobcat’s wheel stopping it from moving. A bang came from the far side of the truck as a huff filled the air and another stygimoloch rushed into the darkness. The people were gone, at least those who could move were. Paige slung the gun on her shoulder as she moved towards the skid-steer as she climbed into the seat as the other dinosaur’s emerged from the area. She scanned each one as she lowered the container down to the ground another shrill cry escaping the hole riddled metal. 

Turning off the machine she tore the keys from the vehicle tossing them into the dirt and mud as she moved towards the container. The three stygimolochs moved forward as they huffed and puffed their feet digging into the dirt, Paige scanned the herbivores over making sure they weren’t injured. Satisfied, she returned her attention to the container. A low rumble came from the side as Angel stalked around the metal his call soft and comforting. The crate rumbled as the raptor slammed herself into the side, a roar echoing into the night. “Stop that.” Paige hissed as she set to work trying to unlock the container. A flash of blue flickered through the air holes in front of her as a bright yellow eye blinked down at Paige. 

“Hello Blue.” Paige whispered as she looked up at the velociraptor on the other side of the metal. Another growl came from Angel as he moved to Paige’s side, the soft noise still visible as he tried to be friendly but the raptor roared in response. Paige could hear the clicking of the dinosaur’s claws as she moved along the metal crate, Blue’s hooked toe hitting the ground making the noise reverberate. The spikes on Angel’s back rattled a warning as Paige felt the lock click as she pulled it free from its spot. She grabbed the latch undoing it but still held it still as she looked at her four companions. The stygimoloch took a few steps backwards creating a barrier around the crate which wouldn’t allow her to leave. Angel planted himself in front of the door, a warning growl rolling from his tongue as Paige gave a small nod to the hybrid. She sprinted aside dragging the door behind her as the raptor tore out of the container running straight into Angel. 

Angel spun, his tail striking Blue on the side throwing her to the ground as she snarled back, another roar escaped the smaller dinosaur. As she pushed herself to her feet, the stygimoloch charged knocking the velociraptor to the ground as Angel moved to pin the raptor. Angel roared as he held the female velociraptor and after a few minutes she fell silent. Slowly, Angel pulled himself off Blue as the raptor shook her head casting the dirt and dust away. Paige hummed as she started towards her dirt bike as the stygimoloch pushed against the carnivore to get her moving as Angel took the front spot. Blue snarled as she started after the other carnivore as Paige got on her bike, turning it on as the rest of her pack caught up. 

Paige slammed on the gas as the small herd rushed forward as they tore through the forest, Angel not far behind as Blue sprinted past the indoraptor. The velociraptor growled as she swerved heading away as Paige chased after catching up with her easily enough. She caught a small flicker of color before slamming on the breaks falling away from Blue as a stygimoloch crashed into her. Blue cried out as she stumbled back to her feet, a loud snarl coming from her before Angel tackled the raptor to the ground pinning her. A roar escapes Angel before he backs off letting the small carnivore to her feet as she growls back. 

“We have to move.” Paige snaps as Angel hums back in response as the others start forward leaving Blue confused. A small call from a stygi convinces the carnivore after as the group trails through the forest leaving the docks behind. 

By the time they had gotten back to the mansion, Blue had nearly run off twice before being forced back into the group. A triceratops looked up from where it was grazing as the group thundered into the tunnel. Many of the others looked up at the group as they came to a halt beside the water pool as Blue looked around the area a bit confused by the whole situation as she gave a shrill cry. Angel answered back as the other dinosaurs threw their heads back in calls as the raptor froze. Paige parked his bike, dismounting the machine before pushing it into the storage area. The baryonyx hummed from his spot in the pool, the water rolling over his injuries as the others seemed not to mind his presence. Blue took a few steps forward taking a few gulps of the water before Paige returned carrying a small rabbit as the raptor turned her attention to the human. 

“Here, eat.” Paige said, tossing the food to the raptor as she easily caught it. “Welcome to the herd.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your guys aren't going insane in quarantine.


	6. New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people give Paige a very appealing offer.

Paige watched from the roof as Angel crawled above her, the creaking of the tiles making his movements known. The pteranodons picked at the pile of fish that they had gathered from the ocean a few hours ago. Paige swung her legs off the edge of the mansion, her eyes trailing the bright blue sky. A hum came from her left as Blue slinked closer pressing her body against Paige’s. 

“Well hello.” Paige whispered as Blue stared down the mansion watching the world below them as the herbivores laid out in the sun. It was a rare day, Paige wanted them to get out and get some sun. The baryonyx trailed through the group his injuries mostly healed as a few soft calls came from the others. He was scouring the surrounding area, searching for anything that could possibly harm his companions as the herbivores sunbathed and ate. Another hum rolled from Blue as Angel continued to climb upwards to find a perch as high up as possible. 

“You're going to fall.” Paige stated as she turned to look at the hybrid. Blue followed the humans gaze as she cocked her head watching the other raptor as he finally got to a spot he could sit and watch. A small roar came from the indoraptor as Paige rolled her eyes and looked back at the two pteranodon. The male pushed himself up and into the air swooping up and around the raptor as it found a spot to land, not too far from its leader. Paige returned her attention to the world below, she could hear the faint calls of the dinosaurs. 

“What are you thinking?” Paige asked as she ran her fingers against the raptors head getting it to coo. It was weird, it had been barely over two weeks since Blue arrived and she fell into place among the herd very quickly. She helped with hunting, helped move the herd when needed and she and Angel were getting on like a house on fire. Blue would roughhouse with the baryonyx helping get him stronger and race him around the property as the two learned the boundaries. 

Angel’s cry stopped Paige’s thoughts as she unslung the rifle from her shoulder looking through the scope as the herbivores got to their feet retreating down the tunnel. The baryonyx waited as the female pteranodon took to the air, soaring downward towards the other carnivore as she swooped around the area on high alert. Paige jumped to her feet as Blue rushed after as the two headed towards the stairwell. Angel climbed down as the male pteranodon took to the air, when Paige and Blue sprinted into the stairwell descending the stairs as quickly as they could. The two slammed through the bottom of the stairwell as Paige sprinted out of the mansion hearing the baryonyx roar, putting himself between the herbivores and the small black car that was rolling up. Paige raised the gun as Blue roared, baring her teeth and raising her claws as she stalked forward the opposite way of the other carnivore. 

The driver's window opened as a pair of hands reached out, and Paige hesitated before raising her hand up to her mouth whistling to her companions. Blue gave a small noise before she sprinted back to Paige as Angel emerged from the mansion, his shadowy form overtaking her. The baryonyx snarled but backed off, stepping backwards as the last of the herbivores disappeared into the bunker. 

“Why are you back!” Paige growled as Jon slowly opened his drivers door. His hands were raised as Paige lowered her gun before her eyes drifted over the car. 

“Paige, I came to talk to you. But it looks like you have some new friends.” Jon muttered as he gestured towards the baryonyx. Paige gave another whistle getting the carnivores' attention as she gestured towards the bunker getting Blue and the baryonyx to turn trotting into the tunnel. Angel stayed in his spot, hovering just behind her, his presence almost comforting. 

“Go away and leave us alone!” 

“I got word about an illegal dinosaur trade.” Jon started as he took a few steps away from the car as Angel gave off a low growl, a warning. “Went to check it out a few weeks ago, it looked like something big happened, but we couldn’t tell. A lot of broken glass and some blood but no bodies. Found out they were transporting a velociraptor, and I am to assume that was the one I just saw.” Jon gestured towards the tunnel. 

“What does it matter?” 

“You could get caught. You could get shot and killed. Then what? Then what happens!” 

“Why does it matter to you?” Paige snapped. “It doesn’t affect you.” 

“It does actually. You’re a kid, and no one wants to have a kid get killed.” Paige doesn’t respond before she shifted the gun back to the vehicle, noticing the movement from the backseat.

“Who is that?” Paige growled as she watched Jon’s face go white. 

“He’s my friend...” Jon muttered as the backseat of the car opened and a man roughly the same age came out his hands raised. 

“I’m Tony.” The light skinned man said as he glanced at Jon. 

“I brought him here to help.” 

“Help? With what?” Paige asked as Angel’s growling grew louder. 

“I work with an organization that collects dinosaurs and anyone who has them.” Paige narrowed her eyes as her body tensed, and Angel roared his claws clicking. The noise is enough to get the attention of those in the tunnel as Blue came sprinting out with the baryonyx and stygimoloch as the group surrounded the two cops. 

“Why come back!” Paige snapped as the dinosaurs moved closer. 

“Because we can get the dinosaurs to safety. There is a new island, one that doesn’t have a threat of a volcano. They could all be free on the island.” Paige hesitated before she slowly lowered the gun. 

“What?” 

“It’s name is Isla Sorna. It’s a sister island to Isla Nublar, it once held dinosaur’s on it but they were captured and moved back to Isla Nublar. The island can sustain dinosaurs, we just need to get them there.” Tony stated as Paige looked at Angel who had moved to her side. The hybrids snarl was loud but it slowly subsided as he met Paige’s eyes. A small coo rolled from the raptors throat as Paige gave a shrill whistle and the dinosaur’s backed up. 

“I guess we have a lot to talk about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you are all staying safe and healthy.


	7. Blood and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige decides the fate of her herd

Paige dug into the chinese food container dumping the remains of the lo mein onto her plate as she continued to dig in. Jon was picking at his sesame chicken as the hum on the dinosaurs lingered in the background. Angel laid behind Paige, a half eaten deer leg in front of him as Blue tore away at the mostly thawed meat. The hybrid's eyes haven’t left the two men since they came a few hours ago, and every so often the spikes on his back would rattle. The baryonyx was moving about the bunker, his eyes snapped to the group of humans every once in a while but otherwise he was pacing the length of the bunker. 

“They are pretty protective aren’t they.” Jon muttered as Tony glanced at his friend as Paige nodded. 

“Just a bit, we’ve had issues with people before.” Paige answered before another snarl came from Angel as he pinned the piece of deer to the ground helping Blue get another chunk off. The female raptor coos before licking her teeth clean and moving towards the thirteen year old, her claws clicking on the ground. Angel doesn’t move, and he doesn’t dig into his food. 

“So…” Tony cleared his throat as he forced his eyes away from the raptors bloody mouth. “Isla Sorna is-” A roar escaped Angel causing Tony to fall silent. Blue cocked her head a soft roar echoing from her in response. 

“It’s okay, just go ahead.” Paige waved for Tony to continue. 

“Isla Sor-” Another roar came from Angel as Blue answered back. “Isla So-” A chirp came from Blue as Angel called back. “Isl-” Paige burst out laughing as the two raptors coo at each other. 

“You two.” Paige said as she turned to look at the dinosaurs. “Shhh…” Paige raised her hand to her mouth as the two fell silent. 

“Okay, can I talk now?” Tony asks as the raptors stay quiet. “Okay, so Isla Sorna is nearly the size of Isla Nublar and it has lots of animals on it. We've been sending any of the captured dinosaurs there. No harm comes to them but they are monitored by our division, just to make sure that they won’t leave the island.” Tony stated as Paige thought for a few moments. 

“So, how do we get there.” 

“I have a team of people who can come and take them. I will take care of everything.” 

“No.” Paige snapped. 

“What?” 

“I won’t let strangers take them. My parents made that mistake first, that’s why they started doing this. I don’t trust others.” 

“You trust me right?” Jon asked as Paige looked at him. 

“What’s the organization’s name?” Paige questioned before turning her attention back to Tony. 

“What does the name have to do with any-”

“Answer the question.” Paige hissed as Angel rose to his feet a low growl rumbling from his throat. Blue gave a shrill call as the baryonyx snapped his attention to the group, before crossing the distance to them. 

“What does it matter?” 

“It matters.” Paige muttered as Blue steps closer, a snarl escaping her. 

“InGen.” Tony stated as Paige doesn’t move before turning her attention to Jon. 

“What do you know about InGen?” Paige asked. 

“They’ve been taking dinosaurs to the island for a few years now.” Jon said. 

“Then you don’t know anything.” Paige blurted as she got to her feet and Blue snarled. “They are the ones who made the indominus rex and they have been creating dinosaurs to use as weapons.” Paige muttered. “Now, how about you leave before we have an issue.” Paige ordered as Tony slowly got to his feet and started back towards the tunnel as he disappeared into the darkness. 

“Paige?” Jon whispered as the thirteen year old glanced at him before returning her attention to the tunnel. 

“He can’t leave the property.” Paige stated as Blue snarled and rushed forward chasing after the man. Screams filled the tunnel a few minutes later as Paige sat down digging back into her food as Jon stared at the teen his eyes wide. “What?”

“You just killed him!” 

“It was either him or all of us.” Paige responded as Jon pushed himself to his feet as Angel rose to his back feet and the baryonyx stepped closer. “What did you want me to do! Let him get away and tell everyone where we are! No, I can’t do that!” 

“You're insane!” 

“I might be but I will protect them! They are my family!” Paige said gesturing towards the dinosaurs that were laying behind her. Jon didn’t seem to care as he pointed back down the tunnel as the screaming went silent. 

“He was a human being.” Jon stated. “You didn’t even blink!” 

“I would recommend leaving.” Paige hissed as Jon huffed before turning and heading towards the elevator before he stopped just outside the machine. 

“There is a ship going to Isla Sorna in five days. Think about it.” Jon said before he stepped into the elevator and disappeared to the upper level of the building. Paige growled before she slammed her foot on the ground as Blue came trotting back licking her jaws clean of blood. 

“Isla Sorna is dangerous now. We can’t go there. We can’t go there…” Paige muttered before she looked at her herd as they watched her. She was silent as she thought before she turned and headed toward the elevator. Angel rushed to her side as Blue raced after and the two slid into the elevator as it opened. Paige squeezed between the two raptors, before it started its ascent. Reaching the diorama room Paige pushed herself out from between the two dinosaurs as she rushed to the closest stairwell, finding herself on the next floor. It took her only a few minutes to find the room she needed as her guards followed after. She pushed open the old wooden door before crossing to the electronic desk, she hit the screen a few times getting it to come to life. It flickered for a moment before it glowed a bright blue and it pulled up the main screen, and Paige started digging through the files. After a few minutes she found exactly what she was looking for as she pulled up a map, spinning it towards herself as she smiled down at the island. 

“Isla Matanceros… our new home.” Paige couldn’t help the smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	8. Full Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige finds a way to a new home

“No.” Paige whispered as she crinkled up the piece of paper, tossing it over her shoulder as Blue caught it ripping it to shreds. She spun the notepad closer as she looked at the ship routes on the desk, nothing went even close to Isla Matanceros. She cursed under her breath, before running a hand through her hair ignoring the exhaustion as it tried to take over. Angel hummed from where he laid at her feet his head on the edge of the desk as he watched Paige scanning every possibility over and over again. 

“There’s no ship…” Paige finally said after what felt like hours of tracking the ship routes. She whimpered as the darkness outside started to settle inside. She groaned scrubbing at her face as she placed her elbows on the desk, her knees giving in as they slammed into the ground. Angel leapt to his feet bracing himself against his human trying to keep her balanced and from falling over. 

“I’m okay bud…” Paige muttered as she pulled her hands away from her face and trailed her fingers against the hybrid's head. The dinosaur cooed his head moving forward as he pressed his nose against her shoulder a soft purr like noise radiating from his throat. Another head pressed against her other shoulder as Blue mimicked the noise the indoraptor hummed. Paige closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she felt the hot breath of the dinosaurs against her skin. Their calm was always a comfort in the darkness as Paige placed her hands on their necks as the dinosaurs leaned into the touch. 

Paige opened her eyes as they returned to the shipping routes on the screen. There has to be a way, she keeps thinking as the dinosaur digs their heads more into Paige. It took a few minutes for the raptors to pull away finally allowing her to move back towards the desk. 

“What if…” Paige asked as Angel looked over at the desk. “What if we take a ship…” Paige questioned as she looked at the two raptors as they gave soft trills. Paige zoomed in on the harbor that wasn’t too far from the manor. There had to be a boat big enough to get them all on it. 

“There.” Paige whispered as she focused on the shipyard, her eyes widening. This could work, this could work. She could get them out of here, they could all be free from this world. A soft smile crossed her face as the two dinosaurs hummed from her sides as they watched her intently. 

“That’s how we are getting out of here.” Paige beamed. Angel looked at the image as Paige clicked for a live feed, sometimes she enjoyed living in this house. The video feed was accurate as people moved along the docks chatting and doing their own thing, but Paige was focused on a large ship off to the left side of the camera. 

“Do you know how to drive a boat?” Paige asked. 

“I do.” Paige yelped as the two raptors spun their claws and teeth at the ready as Jon stood in the doorway his hands up. 

“I thought you left.” Paige snapped. 

“I did… but you're still a kid… I get it… You’re scared and making decisions that you think are right but you can’t go around killing.” Paige rolled her eyes. 

“Isn’t the first…” Paige whispered so Jon couldn’t hear as she turned her attention back to the desk. “You can sail?” Paige asked. 

“Don’t get off topic.” 

“Fine. This is the first death I’ve seen. Sometimes people need to die, it happens. Sorry to disappoint.” Paige growled as Blue turned her attention back to the thirteen year old. 

“What do you mean?”

“My birth parents were monsters, Angel killed them. Now my adopted parents are in jail and my only family left is the dinosaurs, so I will do anything to keep them safe. So choose your side, this is your last chance to leave.” Paige spat as she waited to hear footsteps leaving. 

“What kind of ship is it?” Jon asked as Paige turned abruptly, staring at him with surprise covering her face. 

“A cargo ship.” Paige admitted as Jon beamed. 

“You’re lucky I worked at a dock before I became a cop.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. I hope you guys are doing good.


	9. Calls and Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is ripped from Paige's grasp

“Are you ready?” Paige asked as she revved the dirt bike. Blue chirped from her place at Paige's side as Angel called back, before the rest of the herd threw their heads back in loud calls. The baryonyx answered back as Jon glanced over his shoulder at the herd of animals behind him as he fixed his helmet. 

“No.” 

“Come on Jon.” Paige teased as the older man rolled his eyes before finally securing the helmet in place and gripping the handles of the red dirt bike. 

“You know, you're kind of bossy.” Jon muttered as Paige blurted out a laugh as Angel roared coming between the two riders. 

“I do try.” Paige said as she ran her fingers against Angel’s neck getting a small coo to escape the hybrid. Jon shook his head before flicking down the visor and revving his bike as Paige smiled. The two roared forward as the velociraptor took the lead, guiding the group through the dark expertly as the two riders followed behind. Angel sprinted behind the two bikers, as he led the rest of the herb after with the baryonyx taking up the back. 

Paige glanced over at the other bike as she matched its speed moving closer to the other. Jon cast a small look at Paige before turning his attention back to the forest around them as he picked up speed taking the lead like they had planned. He knew the way, he knew how to get them there. Blue slowed, getting Paige to hesitate as she pulled on the brake a bit matching the raptors speed as it gave a small call. Pushing up the visor she looked at the carnivore as it gave another call getting Angel to respond back. The raptors picked up their speed as the herd came into a clearing. Blue rushed forward cutting off Jon’s bike getting the officer to slam on the brakes barely stopping himself from crashing into the carnivore. 

“Jesus christ! You trying to kill me Blue?” Jon yelled as the raptor snarled as she raised her claws towards the man her teeth baring as she stepped closer. Paige pulled to a stop as she heard silence behind her noticing the herd was gone. 

“Angel!” Paige called as Blue stopped her growl as she perked up her attention turning to the darkness around them before she darted off into the woods “What?” A roar echoed as Paige’s heart sank and she tried to turn the bike before a shot rang out, the front tire on her bike going flat. Pulling the rifle from her shoulder she pointed the weapon at the cop whose own gun was aimed at her. 

“Just calm down.” Jon said as more cries filled the air. Paige recognized the herbivores' roars as they echoed through the night. 

“Why!” Paige yelled.

“They are dangerous Paige. They killed people, they need to be put down.” Jon stated. “Just put the gun down.” Paige heard another roar before the loud popping of gun fire started and her heart broke. She led them to their deaths, this was her fault. She failed to protect them. Slowly, Paige lowered the gun as the gun fire fell silent and the cold of the night wrapped around her. 

“Set it on the ground.” Jon muttered as Paige lowered her eyes before kneeling down and placing the rifle on the ground. 

“NOW!” Blue rushed forward, knocking Jon from the bike and throwing the pistol from his hand. The raptor dug her claws in his shoulders as her hooked foot claw dug into his right leg as his screams filled the air. Paige grabbed the pistol off the ground before picking up the rifle and climbing onto the red dirt bike. Blue snarled before pushing herself off the human and chasing after the dirt bike as it went roaring in the direction of the cries. Blue made to roar before Paige waved her hand, shushing the raptor before it even got the chance. She could hear voices and the roaring of the different dinosaurs and they sounded afraid. Paige slowed the bike leaping off of it once she got the chance as the two rushed up a small incline to overlook the area below. Large metal cages sat closed as the fearful cries of her herd resounded within. 

Paige pulled the rifle from her shoulder looking through the scope as she searched the different cages finding all her herbivores with ease and the baryonyx had been corralled into a larger container alone. The pteranodons were gone, having opted to fly away from the incoming fight they wouldn’t risk the baby that flew with them. Paige continued to scan the different containers searching for the black hide of her companion. Where was Angel? He must be among them somewhere, by the looks of it he wasn’t corralled with the herbivores. Her heart raced in her chest, Angel couldn’t be hurt. He wouldn’t have allowed himself to get injured, Paige didn’t know what she could do. 

The people, soldiers or police, she wasn’t certain or at this point she didn’t care. They seemed to almost be congratulating each other as they moved about striking each other on the backs as they moved towards their vehicles. Paige continued to search, hoping to find the single black hide dinosaur amongst them but her search quickly came up empty. 

Blue gave a small chirp as the vehicles came to life, and they started moving forward away from the space that they occupied. As each started to move a final container came into view and Paige desperately looked through the scope. A shimmer of black caught her attention, as well as the faint glint of red on the indoraptor’s skin. Paige felt her stomach twist, he was injured. What would she do now? The vehicles left her sight, but she knew she couldn’t follow behind. If they saw her, they would shoot her and kill or take Blue. She needed to think this through and do this rationally. 

A shrill cry came from the air as the three pteranodons swooped low, their wings beating in the night sky. Blue called back as the flying dinosaurs waited for a command. 

“Fly. Take your baby and hide, we’ll come back to the docks. I promise but for now, we need you safe.” The pteranodons gave soft cries in response but obeyed taking off into the darkness of the night. Paige looked at Blue as the raptor gave a small chuff moving around the teenager as she waited for her alpha to decide the next course of action. Paige returned the gun to her shoulder and moved to the dirt bike as the two headed back to where they left Jon. He was struggling to get to his phone which was in his pocket when Paige rolled back up to him. Getting off the bike, she pulled the pistol from her belt pointing it at Jon’s head. 

“You know I won’t hesitate… Now where are they being taken.” Paige hissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys.


	10. Sharp Claws and Razor Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Blue go hunting

Paige took a deep breath as she returned her attention to the warehouse that was behind her. Her fingers ran up and down the rifle’s stock as she took a deep breath eyeing the locked door once more. Blue was pacing a bit behind her as the raptor waited impatiently, a small click coming from her as she gnashed her teeth together. 

“Hush, we can’t give away our position.” Paige whispered as Blue hummed in response but she continued pacing. Paige looked down at her watch,  _ 3:23 am _ . They needed to move, and slowly Paige slunk out of the brush as the raptor rushed to her side a small hiss rolling from her throat. From what Paige saw there were no cameras around the area but what concerned her was the control pad on the door handle. She didn’t know the code, and she couldn’t pick the lock even if she wanted. They reached the door in a few moments as Paige gripped the handle looking at the keypad. 

“Blue,” the raptor turned its attention fully to the young woman, “claws.” Paige ordered as Blue cocked her head before moving closer her claws hooking the handle. Paige moved the raptors claws upwards until they were on top of the keypad. Blue blinked a few times before digging her claws into the device ripping it free from its spot. Paige grabbed the handle and with a forceful pull she yanked the door open. No alarms sounded as roars and panicked cries from dinosaurs raced through the air. Blue was ready to rush inside before Paige held up a hand causing the carnivore to pause. 

“So then I said…” The voice trailed off as Paige quietly shut the door behind them. She pointed towards the side of a container as the two rushed beside it. A small chirp escaped the crate as Paige attempted to look inside but quickly realized she couldn’t. She’d place the faint call of a gallimimus anywhere, but she couldn’t get them out now. 

Blue gave a small rumble as the raptor moved forward a few steps peeking out the side of the container in the direction of the two voices. Paige quickly accompanied the raptor as she followed the carnivore's gaze as the two soldiers moved away from the two of them. She wondered if they needed to be taken out or she could just release the dinosaurs on their own. The guns on their backs is what really caught Paige’s attention, her herd could be killed quite easily. Her decision made, she gestured for Blue to move around the container as the dinosaur happily obliged going to the closest container disappearing from Paige’s sight. She trusted the raptor, she knew what to do when it was needed. Paige stepped out following the two men for a few moments as she pulled the pistol from her belt and took aim at the man to the left. 

_ Bang!  _ The pistol sounded as the man crumpled his hands going to his leg as the other turned trying to face the attacker. Unfortunately the second man didn’t even get the chance to fully turn before he was greeted by sharp claws and razor teeth. Another pop of the hand gun and the first man fell to the ground unmoving as Blue raised her head blood coating her muzzle and teeth. 

“What was that!” A handful of voices sounded further into the warehouse as Paige jerked her head calling Blue after. They rushed past a few containers before Blue came to a halt a small trill coming from her throat. A low rumble escaped a container and Paige stopped dead in her tracks. No… they wouldn’t… Paige turned, staring at the container as the voices started getting closer. She sprinted forward unlocking the handle as she yanked it upwards before pulling it back as she scrambled out of the way. Another grumble escaped the container before the large monstrous head of the t-rex emerged. The dinosaur’s yellow eye met Paige for a few moments before Blue rushed in front of the teen, giving off a faint snarl. More shouts filled the air as the t-rex pulled herself fully out of the container as she stretched upwards to fully height. 

Another roar escaped a closer crate as Paige sprinted over to it throwing the latch upwards. The carnotaurus burst out of the cage as it roared matching the t-rex as the others in the building started screaming. Paige rushed forward throwing open another door as the baryonyx shook his head leaving the container and giving a small hum seeing one of his herd members. Blue growled as she charged forward tackling the first person she saw as her teeth sank into flesh as the rex followed after. 

“Stay with me.” Paige ordered as the baryonyx watched the three other carnivores going after the humans as they came to try to control the starting chaos. Paige sprinted over to the next container as she yanked it open allowing the two triceratops out before throwing open the next latch as the stegosaurus burst from its container a roar ripping from its throat. The baryonyx followed after ushering the herbivores away from the trio of carnivores as they tore apart those that imprisoned them. The stygimoloch rushed from the crate as they snorted and huffed before they raced around the area corralling the rest of the herd as best they could. The gallimimus were next as they trotted out to the rest of the herd and Paige was starting to panic. Where was Angel?

It didn’t take her long to get the rest of her herd before she beckoned the closest triceratops to her. The three horned dinosaur lowered its head allowing Paige to climb up on the female’s back, where the teen gripped the dinosaur's frill. She scanned as much of the warehouse as she could before Blue came tearing back towards the herd and jumping up behind Paige. A small call escaped the raptors throat as she jerked her head almost ordering them to follow as Blue jumped down from the herbivores back. 

“Follow her.” Paige commanded as the triceratops followed Blue, the rest of the herd moving after. A roar stopped the herd as the carnotaurus turned his attention from his human meal to the group of herbivores. It snarled moving in front of the dinosaurs as the stygimolochs rushed to the front the baryonyx following after as it roared, getting the rest of the herd to call after. The carnotaurus huffed taking a few steps backwards as the growl of the t-rex sounded the rumbling of its feet evident that it was leaving. A roar came from Blue as the carno turned leaving the herd alone. Once the two carnivores were gone did the raptor rush forward moving to a container in the far corner of the building. Paige slipped from the triceratop’s back as she sprinted to the door undoing the latch so fast she almost hit herself in the face. 

She was met by silence and darkness as she opened the door, and she tried to see into the dark but her eyes were failing her. Blue crept forward a small trill echoing into the darkness before silence. A few moments later a soft call answered as the darkness started to move, the shimmer of yellow becoming visible in the black. Paige rushed forward crossing the distance in only a few steps as she wrapped her arms around Angel’s neck, hearing the indoraptor giving off a content hum. 

“We gotta go.” Paige whispered as Angel groaned and slowly, carefully pushed himself to his feet. He limped forward keeping pressure off his back right leg as he came to the front of the container. The triceratops lowered itself to the ground allowing the raptor to climb up on its back which Angel happily did. Settling behind the frill Angel effectively hiding himself from sight. Paige sprinted over to the large loading bay door as she hit the button allowing her herd out as well as the t-rex and carnotaurus as the two disappeared into the night. 

“Shit.” Paige muttered as she rushed over to the dirt bike finding it partly crushed after being stepped on. A gallimimus chirped as it walked up to her rubbing its head against her head before it sat down on the ground waiting for her. “Damn it…” Paige whispered before climbing on herbivores back as it gave a cry before practically leaping to its feet. Her hands scrambled for the dinosaur’s neck as she clutched it praying not to be thrown off. 

“Don’t kill me, don’t kill me… don’t throw me off, don’t throw me off…” Paige begged as Blue called her shrill cry going into the air as the herd answered back before they started moving. Paige fixed herself across the gallimimus’s back as she rode it bareback, her grip loosening around the dinosaur’s neck. The dark world around them passed quickly as Blue chirped keeping the herd moving as they finally got to the place they needed to be. 

The sun was rising by the time they got to the docks as Paige tapped the gallimimus’s neck getting it to turn a bit as the herd moved further into the yard finally stumbling upon the ship they needed. The cries of the pteranodon sounded as they swooped above her, Blue rushed up the plank on the ship. Paige could barely hold her smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. Only one more remaining.


	11. Home of the Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Years after the events of the harbor, Claire and Owen go searching for Paige.

“Are you certain about this?” Claire asked as she looked up at her husband as Owen shrugged. He checked the rifle again, making sure that if anything went wrong he had a back up plan. 

“Nothing to be certain about.” Owen admitted as Claire shifted in her chair, her eyes darting over the massive island as they approached. Owen got to his feet moving towards the ship driver as the dark skinned man cast a glance at the ex-con. “But we have to try.” 

“There won’t be a place to dock, so we’ll have to take the dinghy to the mainland.” The captain stated as Owen nodded. Claire cast the captain a curious look before she pushed herself to her feet. 

“What is that?” Claire pointed out towards the far side of the island where a massive ship was plowed into the side of the land. 

“That would be how they got to the island.” Owen stated as he looked at the wide open loading bay doors that were practically broken off at this point. Rust covered the entire ship and it sat eerily quiet with vines stretching up its sides where the island overtook. Slowly, the ship came to a halt as the captain dropped the anchor and the trio moved down to where the dinghy was tied to the side. Claire was hesitant as the trio got into the boat finally heading to the overgrown island. 

“Where do you think she is?” Claire called over the roaring of the propeller as Owen shrugged, in truth he didn’t know. 

“We know she has Blue. I know how to track her.” Owen admitted as they finally pulled up to the beach. 

“I’m not going into a dinosaur infested land, I’ll just wait with the boat.” The captain stated as Owen and Claire nodded. The two slowly and carefully picked their way into the overgrown jungle. Owen muttered under his breath as he swatted at a fly as Claire pulled the jacket closer around her frame. 

“Something big came through here.” Owen stated as he brushed more of the plants away noticing the large track that wasn’t as big as a t-rex but was as small as Blue’s. 

“That’s not a rex.” Claire pointed out as Owen nodded. 

“I think it might be a carno or a bary.” Owen mumbled as he crouched down touching the track noticing it was indeed still fresh. 

“Not Angel?” 

“No nothing.” Owen said as he pulled the gun from his shoulder before continuing forward with his wife on his heels. They moved slowly and carefully through the brush trying to stay as quiet as they could. A few deer rushed past them as they headed deeper and deeper into the island. 

A chirp echoed through the trees as Owen raised the gun upwards the barrel aiming at the canopy line. A pteranodon stared down at him from where it was perched, a nest laid higher up in the treetops as multiple little baby heads peaked down at him. 

“I thought they couldn’t breed.” Claire whispered. 

“Frog DNA.” Owen responded as he lowered the gun realizing the flying dinosaur wasn’t going to harm him. “Similar to the Indomonius rex, to make sure they were adapted to warmth. Some will change genders.” Owen stated as he started moving again following the tracks as they lead further into the thick jungle. 

Another chirp ricocheted against the bark as the thundering of gallimimus sounded as a flash of the herd sprinted past in the distance. Owen hesitated before releasing his breath and casting a glance back at the red haired woman. With a small nod the two continued deeper each step almost resounding back to them. It was the rush of movement to the left that caught their attention as the gray colored raptor burst forth from the undergrowth. She snarled her claws raising as she bared her teeth at the two, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Hey Blue.” Owen stated as the raptor continued her growling. Another rush came from the right as a platinum gray raptor emerged from the brush, the yellow trail rushed from the raptors eyes to the tip of its tail. It was bigger than Blue as it snarled its teeth jutting out of its mouth similar to Angel. Its front arms were longer so it could crawl around easier, as it’s amber eyes stared at the two humans. 

“Who’s your friend?” Claire asked as a third raptor emerged beside the second, trails of blue markings littering its body as black spikes rose up from its neck and back. Its build matched Blue’s more than the others, it seemed to be mainly bipedal, as it snarled its almost black skin vanishing in the shadows behind it. “Friends.” Claire rephrased as a fourth one came out beside Blue. 

It was just a bit taller than Blue, its skin a lot lighter than the others but its forearms were longer mimicking the first. The spikes on its back rattled as it snarled, its markings had twinges of green mixing into the blue and yellow marks as they rushed along the raptors skin. Owen lowered the gun a bit as the four raptors circled them, their intention clear. 

“Blue, where is Paige?” Blue stopped her snarling as she stepped aside the inky black scales of the indoraptor becoming visible as the hybrid revealed himself. “Hello, Angel.” Owen stated as the smallest of the raptors roared before a soft noise escaped Angel. The younger raptor fell silent, as Angel moved forward his dark red eyes scanning over the two humans as Owen returned the gun to his shoulder. Claire moved forward as Angel lowered his head allowing the woman to rub against his face a hum escaping the raptor. 

“Is this your family?” Claire asked as the indoraptor’s hum grew louder. “Lead us to her.” Claire whispered as Angel pulled away before throwing his head back in roar as the four other raptors mimicked him. The three younger raptors disappeared back into the undergrowth as Blue moved to Angel's side nuzzling the towering hybrid. Angel and Blue turned heading into the brush as Angel stopped waiting for the two humans to follow after which they quickly did. He led them away from the undergrowth until they came upon a large lake which was surrounded by different herbivores that were thriving. Each member gathered around as their babies played along the water's edge, the birds' songs filling the air. 

“Wow.” Owen stated as they indoraptor moved to the water taking a drink as his mate followed suit. The three other raptors rushed around the edge of the water almost playing as they raced. The thundering of footsteps sounded as the gallimimus herd returned their calls sailing over the wind as Claire smiled. A roar echoed across the area as Owen and Claire turned towards the approaching herd as they darted past aiming for the water. Not far behind the head of the baryonyx appeared as it moved swiftly across the land. A rider was mounted on the carnivores' back, a bow slung over her shoulder as the towering fish eater came charging to the water. The baryonyx slowed as Paige blinked at the two humans, her hands letting the arrow she was holding return to her quiver. The tiger skull helmet hid most of her features and her leather clothes made her even lighter. The baryonyx stopped a few feet away as Paige stared at Owen and Claire taking them in for a few moments. 

“Mom? Dad?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story guys. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
